Fork-N-Stein
Fork-N-Stein was a heavyweight (later middleweight) robot that competed in the final three seasons of BattleBots. It was a silver and green robot armed with lifting forks. Despite its appearance, it was not completely invertible as its weapon would keep the wheels from gripping the arena floor (However, a self-righting arm was in the works for Season 3.0, but it was not finished in time). Fork-N-Stein was also very light for a heavyweight, weighing in at only 170 pounds (this may have been why it was converted into a middleweight.) It didn't perform very well in BattleBots, winning only two fights, one in Season 3.0 by a forfeit, and one in Season 5.0. Fork-N-Stein managed to reach the televised rounds in Season 3.0, but never went further than the round of 64. It was built by Jim Snook, who also worked on heavyweight Bender. For Season 5.0, Fork-N-Stein was changed into a middleweight and renamed Fork. Fork gained some changes when to make the weight limit including a remade lifting system. Fork also participated in the Sun Microsystems tournament where it lost in a brutal fashion to The Mortician. Robot History Season 3.0 Fork-N-Stein was scheduled to fight Dredge first, but Dredge had technical issues and was forced to forfeit. Fork-N-Stein won by default and advanced to the TV rounds, where it faced HexaDecimator. In the match, HexaDecimator flipped Fork-N-Stein in less than 10 seconds. With no self-righting mechanism, Fork-N-Stein found it difficult to drive upside down and was mostly driving in circles. After nearly missing the killsaws, Fork-N-Stein was lifted again by HexaDecimator. HexaDecimator pushed Fork-N-Stein into the spikestrip, where Fork-N-Stein was temporarily stuck. Fork-N-Stein continued to maneuver while HexaDecimator opted not to use its lifting arm and somewhat inadvertently pushed Fork-N-Stein under the pulverizer. Fork-N-Stein was unable to escape and took several shots before being counted out. HexaDecimator won by KO and Fork-N-Stein was eliminated from the tournament. Because it lost in the round of 64, Fork-N-Stein couldn't participate the heavyweight consolation rumble at the end of the tournament. Season 4.0 Fork-N-Stein's only match in Season 4.0 was against I-Beam. In the match, I-Beam kept hitting Fork-N-Stein with its iron girder, which kept Fork-N-Stein from getting close, and strong ramming ability that prevented Fork-N-Stein to lift it. Fork-N-Stein was also having steering problems and the time ran out moments after. I-Beam won on a 29-16 judge's decision and Fork-N-Stein was eliminated from the tournament again. Season 5.0 Fork's first match was against Sweet. Fork won by KO and advanced to the next preliminary round, where it faced BravePart. BravePart won on a 27-18 judge's decision and Fork was eliminated from the tournament once again. BattleBots at Sun Microsystems Fork's first match was against The Mortician.This fight started with The Mortician getting up to full speed, and slamming into the front wedge of Fork, which deflected the blow. The Mortician then hit the side of Fork, ripping the wedge off, as well as disabling one half of its drivetrain, and ripping a tire off. The Mortician then continued delivering hits until Fork could no longer move, and was counted out. This meant that Fork lost by KO, and was eliminated from the competition. Wins/Losses * Wins: 2 * Losses: 4 Mark Beiro Introductions "You'll pray for death as you're ripped limb from limb by the robot that mets out torture on a whim. Let's hear it for FORK-N STEIN!" Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Robots armed with lifting weapons Category:Middleweight Robots Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots with puns for names Category:Robots that changed weight class Category:Robots with more Losses than Wins Category:Robots from California